


Vin

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a date, Dom takes Elijah home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264024) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



> This is a fic in response to [the comments on this page](http://thefrenchgirl2.livejournal.com/4514.html). In short, [](http://thefrenchgirl2.livejournal.com/profile)[thefrenchgirl2](http://thefrenchgirl2.livejournal.com/) read this fic out loud for [](http://lijahlover.livejournal.com/profile)[lijahlover](http://lijahlover.livejournal.com/) and I [in a voice post](http://thefrenchgirl2.livejournal.com/5546.html) en Français.

"Voulez-vous entrer?" Elijah demanda doucement.

Les yeux de Dom s'élargirent avec surprise. “Oui,” dit-il, avant qu'Elijah ne puisse décliner l'offre. Il pénétra dans un petit salon, s'émerveillant de la chance qu’il avait.

“Souhaitez-vous un peu de vin?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît."

Elijah disparu dans la cuisine et revint avec deux verres de vin rouge. "A nous,” dit-il, clinquant son verre contre celui de Dom.

"Nous?" Dom demanda, alors qu’Elijah prit une première gorgée.

"Pensez-vous que je vous ai invités ici juste pour le vin?"

Dom laissa échapper un rire. "Non, je ne crois pas."

"Nous pouvons donc déplacer cela vers la chambre?"

"Il y a nul part ailleurs où je ne préfèrerai être."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264024) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
